


HEATHENS [RENESMEE CULLEN]

by keepfaithbaby



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfaithbaby/pseuds/keepfaithbaby
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU'RE 12 AND YOUNGER!I'M SERIOUS.THIS STORY INCLUDES VIOLENCE, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS AND SEXUAL ASSAULTS.
Relationships: Renesmee Cullen/Original Male Character(s)





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU'RE 12 AND YOUNGER!
> 
> I'M SERIOUS.
> 
> THIS STORY INCLUDES VIOLENCE, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS AND SEXUAL ASSAULTS.

THE PAST

Emily Uley gently traced the scars on her face with her fingertips. No matter how many treatments she had gone through, they still wouldn't fade away. They were a reminder of the horror she had gone through before marrying Sam. Her Sam. No one else's. Just like she was his Emily and nobody else's.

Everybody thought they were the perfect little family, with sweet little children who were their pride and joy. No one knew the truths about the Uley Jr's. 

If only they knew how it had all begun.

In her late teens, after graduating from high school and before applying for colleges, Emily had decided to visit her cousins and to spend some time with her extended family before she had to focus on her post-bac future. Little did she know she would meet a man who would change everybody's lives forever.

Before becoming possessive over Emily, Sam Uley had been dating her cousin Leah. They had been the perfect couple. Until he had met Emily and had imprinted on her. And she had become his. Forever.

She was being abused and there was nothing she could do about it. And the scars were there to remind her forever and always.

*

One warm day at the beach, the youth had gathered to play volleyball and swim. Alas, not everybody was enjoying themselves.

A teenage boy had sat by himself, staring at the young couples in the distance, envying their relationship. He was deeply in love with a girl he could never have. She wanted someone else.

Another boy stood out from the rest of the youth. Instead of being with everybody else, he was playing with a little girl. He was teaching her how to throw a ball.

When one saw a young man spending too much time with a child, one couldn't help but be concerned. Of course, not everybody knew the legends of the Quileutes. 

And what was peculiar about the case of Quil and Claire, was that the shapeshifter wasn't comfortable dating other people. He wanted only his imprintee. She was the most important person in his life. Not even his family would come first anymore.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, "But don't you want to meet up with other people? I mean, for sure you can't wait more than ten years for Claire to grow up, can you?"

He clearly didn't understand how the imprinting worked, having not experienced it yet. And he wished he didn't. He believed it was life-ruining for everybody. If only the story of Leah, Sam and Emily could be used as an example!

"Nah," Quil shook his head, "I can't really date anyone else... you know? I just can't!", he ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. Explaining why was difficult for him. Even though Claire was still at nursery school, he was meant to be with her because Nature believed it was right. 

Jacob slowly shook his head in disapproval.

If only he knew one day he would imprint too...

*

On top of the mountain that was covered in snow, were standing a boy and a girl. However, they weren't there to have a snowball fight or to make angels as if they were children again.

Jacob was mad. Not only at himself but at the world. Why had his precious Bella, his first love, chosen a bloodsucking leech over him? He could give her something Edward would never - normality. For Jacob, Bella wouldn't have to change.

Alas, Bella had already made her decision. And it didn't involve Jacob. She wanted to be his friend, but how could their relationship stay the same? There was no way.

Jacob wasn't thinking straight at that moment. He wanted to be reckless. His feelings for Bella was driving him crazy. She was going to get married to Edward and become a vampire. And he couldn't stop any of that.

Or could he?

He knew she had a weakness for him. If he made her do something she would regret later, perhaps Edward would leave her? Maybe then she would run to the shapeshifter's bulky arms?

And with that, Jacob Black provoked Bella Swan to kiss him, both of them making a mistake that would be forgiven by many, excluding one.


	2. TRIGGER WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU'RE 12 AND YOUNGER!
> 
> I'M SERIOUS.
> 
> THIS STORY INCLUDES VIOLENCE, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS AND SEXUAL ASSAULTS.

DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU'RE 12 AND YOUNGER!

I'M SERIOUS.

THIS STORY INCLUDES VIOLENCE, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS AND SEXUAL ASSAULTS.

IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW IS IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, DON'T HESITATE TO CONTACT:

USA: 001 (800) 799 7233 OR 001 (800) 787 3224  
France: 3919 (National Helpline)  
Bulgaria: 0800 1 86 76 OR (02) 981 76 86 (If you're calling from a foreign country) - works from 8 AM till 9 PM GM+2  
Russia: 8-801-100-8-801 - works from 8 AM till 8 PM every day  
Switzerland: https://www.opferhilfe-schweiz.ch (information available in German, Italian, French and English)  
EMERGENCY: 911 or 112 depending on your location


	3. CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW IS IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, DON'T HESITATE TO CONTACT:
> 
> USA: 001 (800) 799 7233 OR 001 (800) 787 3224  
> France: 3919 (National Helpline)  
> Bulgaria: 0800 1 86 76 OR (02) 981 76 86 (If you're calling from a foreign country) - works from 8 AM till 9 PM GM+2  
> Russia: 8-801-100-8-801 - works from 8 AM till 8 PM every day  
> Switzerland: https://www.opferhilfe-schweiz.ch (information available in German, Italian, French and English)  
> EMERGENCY: 911 or 112 depending on your location

Here it was - yet another day in Riverview, a boring city in the boring state of Michigan, where barely anything happened. And here I was, sitting in the cafeteria of Mana High with a group of classmates, discussing our assignments. The first day of school yet we had already been bombarded with homework due the next few days. Did our teachers seriously think we were some kind of mutants? How to balance schoolwork and social life?

So during every free minute we had that day, my classmates and I had buried our noses in the books to finish up as much as we possibly could. There was going to be a party on Friday, the first one of the school year. There were great expectations for it already. I felt sorry for the person who was throwing it. With that much homework? What was he or she thinking? Or they? Nowadays, one had to be careful not to misgender people around.

My classmates and I were helping each other with the maths homework when I suddenly felt thirsty. As I was about to stand up from my chair and go fill my water bottle from one of the fountains, my eyes caught the sight of them. I had seen them the previous week during the obligatory orientation and introduction but I hadn't gotten to learn their names. They were from the group of new students this semester. I wondered if they were exchange students. They didn't seem to be from around here. They didn't come across as Michigan natives.

All of them appeared to be too old to be in high school, except for a girl with brunette wavy hair that covered the most of her face and looked like it hadn't been cut in years. I raised my eyebrows at the peculiar view in front of me.

"Seba, what are you looking at?", Aviva Baldwin, my closest friend, chirped. She was lucky, yet not-so. Both her parents were brilliant musicians, alas she was tone-deaf, unlike her younger sister who was the apple of her parents' eyes. I felt terrible for her. Despite her not-so-good life at home, she still held up her head high proudly. And why not? Aviva was a brilliant mathlete who idolized Lindsay Weir and dreamt of studying in a university in Massachusetts. Too bad her parents sometimes didn't seem to appreciate the amazing talent their daughter had.

I couldn't take my eyes off the new students. Especially the long-haired brunette. She seemed to be... what was the right word? Yeah, stuck. Totally. Stuck was the perfect word to describe how I believed she felt. Next to the overly grown-up people on her table, she came across as an outcast, barely picking at her food. Not even the seemingly warm gesture of rubbing her shoulder from one of the girls on the table could calm her down. I wondered what was wrong. Was it nerves? About school?

I turned to my classmates, "Do you guys know any of them?"

Wide-eyed, all of them shook their heads in sync as if they had practised it in front of the mirror. Dang, it would have been nice to know the sad girl's name. For sure she needed a friend. She was more than welcome to come and sit with us and I was sure everybody else from our table would agree with me. At least only half of the day had passed. That meant possibly I could have a class with her by the end of the day. I sincerely hoped so.

I had forgotten about my thirst. Water could wait. It wouldn't escape. What was happening in front of my eyes was far more interesting than anything I had seen on TV, anything I had read in books, even the non-obligatory fictional stories.

And when the mysterious brunette finally looked up from her good, all I could see in her eyes was...

PAIN.


	4. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW IS IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, DON'T HESITATE TO CONTACT:
> 
> USA: 001 (800) 799 7233 OR 001 (800) 787 3224  
> France: 3919 (National Helpline)  
> Bulgaria: 0800 1 86 76 OR (02) 981 76 86 (If you're calling from a foreign country) - works from 8 AM till 9 PM GM+2  
> Russia: 8-801-100-8-801 - works from 8 AM till 8 PM every day  
> Switzerland: https://www.opferhilfe-schweiz.ch (information available in German, Italian, French and English)  
> EMERGENCY: 911 or 112 depending on your location

The cafeteria seemed too intimidating for Renesmee Cullen. Scratch that. The whole building, even the students in it were petrifying her. And not only because she had been homeschooled throughout her whole existence. It was also because of her family's strict rules. Her overly protective father refused to let her do many things. He almost would have refused to let her date if it hadn't been for Jacob Black, the shapeshifter who had imprinted on her and would be her future husband one day. The way imprinting worked was to strengthen the abilities of the next generation. Shapeshifters imprinted on whoever was capable of bearing the strongest child, the next one to join the shapeshifting pack and to protect La Push.

The whole Cullen family wondered what that meant for Renesmee and Jacob. The young girl was a vampire-human hybrid. She wasn't meant to stay in one place for too long or humans would notice her peculiarity.

Alas, Jacob had other plans. In the near future, he would marry Renesmee and take her to La Push where they would spend the rest of eternity together with their future tribrid children who would lead the pack to victories.

If Renesmee could have a choice, she wouldn't have opted for a future with Jacob. At the same time, she didn't have one. Being with the one who had been for her throughout her whole life made sense. Besides, she belonged to and with him and she knew that. She knew that whatever he did, whatever he and her family disallowed was for her own safety. She was special and had to be protected under all costs or she would be murdered. And she perfectly understood that. That was all she had been told throughout her existence. So why doubt that? Why not question any of her family's behaviour?

It seemed like her own dreams didn't matter. She wasn't supposed to be born anyways. So why bother? What was the point?

Then again, if she was supposed to be sheltered, why was she at public school? Not only she was there with her parents, her aunts and uncles and her imprintor, she was also there not to learn the typical high school curriculum(she already knew everything she needed to know), but to improve her social skills. Not that she would need them, especially if she had her special ability and her future had already been dictated from birth.

The young girl couldn't put anything in her mouth that day. Not even her aunt gently rubbing her shoulder could soothe her. Her parents brushed off her behaviour as nerves. And she couldn't trust Jacob as much as she wanted to. He would begin with his typical talk about how she belonged only to him and nobody else. And her mother would chime in, reminding Renesmee how she was a special snowflake who only needed her family and didn't belong anywhere else but Jacob's bulky arms and her family's cold embraces. And the hybrid would be left dissatisfied.

Bored with her family's conversations, she looked away to scan the area around herself. Jealousy immediately grew in her. If only she wasn't special, she would have been sitting with them, enjoying herself like everybody else her age. Her eyes even met the ones of a classmate of hers.

Her brief moment of freedom wasn't left unnoticed when she was snapped into reality by her family. If only they hadn't noticed that she hadn't been paying attention.

"What was that?", Jacob hissed, squeezing Renesmee's wrist, fury in his eyes. He loathed it with burning passion when his imprint looked away from him. What was she thinking? She belonged to him and nobody else!

"N-nothing, I swear!", Renesmee stuttered, trying to defend herself, "I was just trying to find the water fountain!", she lied through her teeth, hoping her excuse would be satisfactory for Jacob.

"That better not happen again, you heard me? You know you belong to me and only to me. And no one can take you away from me," he threatened. He was sick and tired of people trying to hit on his Renesmee.

And with that, he tenderly smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her, pretending nothing had happened.

Renesmee plastered a smile on her face and snuggled in Jacob's embrace, reminding herself that it would never happen again and that he was just being overprotective as usual.

If only she knew what she was stuck into.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW IS IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, DON'T HESITATE TO CONTACT:
> 
> USA: 001 (800) 799 7233 OR 001 (800) 787 3224  
> France: 3919 (National Helpline)  
> Bulgaria: 0800 1 86 76 OR (02) 981 76 86 (If you're calling from a foreign country) - works from 8 AM till 9 PM GM+2  
> Russia: 8-801-100-8-801 - works from 8 AM till 8 PM every day  
> Switzerland: https://www.opferhilfe-schweiz.ch (information available in German, Italian, French and English)  
> EMERGENCY: 911 or 112 depending on your location


End file.
